


Like the Flick of a Switch.

by MagicMeg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a switch had been flicked on and once it was on it would not be turned off. It had seemed to start an unstoppable chain reaction. </p>
<p>A mavinseg 'revelation' story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Flick of a Switch.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m Mavinseg trash and I just could not live in a world with so few fics about them. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want any more of this!  
> The story follows a chronological order, showing how each of them came to realization one-by-one.

 

For Meg, it began the night they decided to binge the Fast and the Furious movies with Michael and Lindsay. It had started with them politely being squished together, moving the two popcorn bowls and cans of beer between each other but as the night progressed they got sloppier and cuddlier and a lot more tired. Then, by the time the sun had risen the next morning she awoke with bleary eyes to find herself snuggled under Lindsay’s arm, the younger woman’s head resting on hers with Meg’s hand tangled with Gavin’s – Michael’s sighs of sleep echoing from her left.

In that moment a powerful wave of contentment washed over, the emotions so strong that a cog started creaking and ticking in the back of her mind. A machine which apparently could not be stopped.

Since that weekend she started noticing things she previously hadn’t. Like the way Michael affectionately squeezed her shoulder just after the Lads burst in to film another Lads Action News – or the way Gavin and Lindsay could often be caught sniggering quietly in the corner of the Achievement Hunter office. Things which made her warm inside and stirred emotions she thought she would never feel for anyone but Gavin, which was as equally terrifying as it was thrilling. However these were the things she kept to herself, things she did not speak aloud to any of them and even in moments she thought of mentioning it to Gavin, her words failed her as if the topic was tabooed. So she kept quiet and continued to notice and smile and slowly found herself wanting more than she ever dare to ask for.

 

* * *

 

With Lindsay she knew after New Year’s Eve. Topped up with two shots of vodka and one or two bottles of beer she’d reached the perfect place between tipsy and drunk – the magic place where she giggled a lot and found herself a lot more cuddly than she usually was. It was 11:59 and people were turning to their loved ones, winking and laughing as midnight drew nearer.

But where the fuck was Michael?

“Lindsay!”

She turned and saw a small redhead bouncing towards her, a wide excited grin across her face.

“I can’t find Michael,” Lindsay pouted as Meg reached her.

“And I can’t find Gavin! But it’s okay we have each other!”

“But we can’t kiss each other!”

“10… 9... 8...”

“Well why the fuck not?!” the older girl cried indignantly.

“6… 5…4…”

Lindsay took a moment to examine the situation – the situation being Meg in that low-cut dress, with her bright smile and bright eyes. And well… “Fuck it.”

“2…1…!”

Lindsay took her face in both hands, Meg giving a quick noise of excitement before their lips crashed drunkenly together. It was only the quickest and smallest of kisses but as they drew apart their mouths lingered, Meg’s breath suddenly quicker and Lindsay’s lips tingling.

“Oi, Turney!” Gavin suddenly yelled, pushing through the crowd, clumsier than ever in his drunken state, “I need a New Year’s kiss!”

Then, even before Lindsay could scan Meg’s face for a reaction, she was gone, flying into Gavin’s arms and disappearing back into the crowd which swarmed the Ramsey’s kitchen.

For the weeks following Lindsay found that she couldn’t help but let her eye’s flicker to Meg’s lips when she talked to her, noticing how appealing they were – then immediately looking somewhere else, as a hot blush formed on her cheeks. (Yet now and then she would find Meg doing the same thing to her.)

It was like a switch had been flicked on and once it was on it would not be turned off. It had seemed to start an unstoppable chain reaction because soon as she had started noticing Meg other things became apparent. Like the way the Gavin watched his girlfriend when he thought no one was looking, sometimes with love and other times with lust. The licking of his lips and the darkening of his eyes which filled Lindsay with a certain kind of heat she could not ignore. A heat which led her having to leave the room to cool down the flush which had formed on her throat.  
  
But she never said a word of this to Michael. She tried to convince herself it was a phase and that it didn’t mean anything. One kiss, one look – it didn’t mean anything. It would pass. Right?

 

* * *

 

Gavin hadn’t told Meg or Lindsay but he had seen them on New Year’s Eve. At the time it had stopped him in his tracks as he watched one of his best friends take his girlfriend in her hands and kiss her. It was a short kiss but it swept his breath away none the less. But when their lips parted, he found himself again and moved on, expecting to forget it.

  
Except he didn’t. The image of Meg and Lindsay haunted him even to his dreams. He would spend nights dreaming of them kissing each other and kissing him. He would dream of Meg, his lips brandishing her neck with wet open-mouthed kisses and then another pair of lips would join him in his task. And as he rose his head to see who it was he would meet Lindsay’s gaze and the lustful look in her face would catch his breath as it did the night he first saw them kiss. Pulled to her, he would find himself leaning in to kiss her- Only to jump awake, sweating, panting and heavily aroused.  
  
A light had flickered and turned on somewhere in the depths of his mind and suddenly it felt like his heart was beating to a new rhythm. He started to wonder at the options open to them and if any of the others had noticed the connection which lay between them. His sexual frustration at the matter left him hyperaware to every lingering touch and stare and found himself not only being affected by Lindsay and Meg but Michael’s smile too had gained a new ability to make his heart thrum unevenly.  
  
He knew that to the average person this was wrong. For him to lust over people who weren’t his girlfriend, to crave their presence and feel blissfully content around them. But in the back of his mind a voice was egging him on, encouraging him as he touched Lindsay’s arm in passing and praising him as his gaze with Michael lingered longer than it should have. Gavin was a pretty open-minded guy, but he didn’t know how far the others would be willing to go. Even if he noticed Michael and Meg’s long stares at each other or Lindsay’s obsession with Meg’s lips, it was unclear if they noticed anything at all which made him question how long the four of them had been in this web without even thinking a thing of it.

 

* * *

 

The moment Gavin had introduced Meg to Michael and Lindsay, Michael’s life started to fall into place. He and Lindsay got married, Meg moved to Austin and the four of them seemed happier than they ever had before – especially on the nights they would spend together. Yet it took him over a year to realise why they all seemed so radiant and perfect together. It happened slowly and then one day whilst they were playing Mario Party he looked across the room at the three of them, who were absorbed in a heated debate - about something so ridiculous he no longer remember what it was – and a happiness so warm came over him that it sunk in to his bones and made the air catch in his throat.

Gavin was the first one to look at him as he turned around to gain Michael’s support in the matter. But once he caught the expression on New Jerseyan’s face his words were swept away. Their eyes met and a shy smile bloomed on Gavin’s face. “You alright, boi?” the Brit inquired, his voice soft. Neither boy had noticed their girlfriend’s hush as they watched the interaction.

Michael gave a soft nod and hummed happily. “Yeah, I’m alright,” he replied but his words hitched at the end. The air held a palpable charge with the words left unsaid and the desires left untold. That was the moment everything clicked in place for Michael and suddenly he saw it as clear as day. He had vowed to love Lindsay for the rest of his life and _only_ Lindsay. But he could no longer keep that vow, because despite the fact that he loved her more and more every day, he loved _them_ just as much.

“I… I think I need a drink,” he stammered before rushing out of the room. It was all too much and too soon.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a Friday night, and Michael and Gavin were arguing again. They’d both gotten so worked up about it that they stood almost nose-to-nose yelling at each other, their voices cracking as the girls rolled their eyes and laughed at them whilst Mario Party was left idle on the TV in front of the four of them.

“You are _such_ an idiot!” Michael roared, his face red from the yelling.

“How?! I’m just saying that-“

“Yes! I know what you’re saying and I’m saying you’re wrong, you dumb fuck!”

“No, it makes sense! If you just-“

“Gavin-“

“-listen to me you would-“

“GAVIN!”

“IT MAKES SENSE MICHAEL! JUST BECAUSE YOU-“

But Gavin was silenced. Michael had grabbed him with both his hands and pulled him into a rough kiss. Meg sat up upright in her seat and Lindsay almost dropped her phone.

Their lips parted.

“I…” Michael took a shaky breath. “You weren’t shutting up and I-“

This time it was Gavin’s turn to catch Michael’s lips in a kiss. His arms twined around Michael’s waist, pulling himself closer to the curly-haired boy. Michael groaned, his hands taking Gavin’s face again. When the Brit paused to breathe Michael took the opportunity to sweep his tongue along his lower lip. Gavin responded with a hum of approval before deepening their kiss.

Michael gasped. A new set of lips were at his neck, hot-breathed and _not_ Lindsay’s. They nipped and pecked at his neck. A wash of arousal flooded him, making his head dizzy and his pants very tight. He moaned her name into Gavin’s mouth as the sensations overwhelmed him. Meg’s fingers danced along his back as her kisses became more vicious – a tactic he could already tell would result in a hickey.

Gavin broke the kiss – “Lindsay.” The roughness of his voice sparked even more pleasure in Michael and soon enough his wife had joined the fray, opting to dance between kissing Meg and adorning the smaller girl’s neck with love bites.

Time became but a concept for them that night as they explored and adored each other in ways they had only dared to imagine previously. As the morning sun rose to greet them, they slowly rose out of the bed they had all collapsed into and they began the first day of the rest of their lives.

Only two months later Michael and Lindsay moved in and routines quickly emerged. They all fit together like puzzle pieces and even though sometimes they fought and annoyed the hell out of each other life was not the same without each other. They needed each other and loved each other more and more with each sunrise. All they had needed was a flick of a switch and everything fell into place.


End file.
